


【瞳耀】无毛猫（下）

by bolao



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 瞳耀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolao/pseuds/bolao
Summary: 200粉福利，高污高雷OCC，没有任何科学依据、生理依据，阅读过程中如有不适，请马上退出。预警：连续高潮，限制射精，失禁PLAY，标记PLAY，R18，OCC……





	【瞳耀】无毛猫（下）

【瞳耀】无毛猫（下）

光溜溜的猫蛋蛋口感非常好，舔一舔，吸一吸，猫咪就会发出好听的呜咽声。展耀只觉得自己的蛋蛋沉甸甸的，被白羽瞳舔来舔去，还不时揉捏一把，精液在蛋蛋和膀胱里晃来晃去，似乎能听到水声。而且不知道为什么，今天的阴囊格外敏感，似乎与白羽瞳的唇舌之间少了什么障碍。但是展耀在迫近高潮中却又感觉不出哪里不对……“呜呜…嗯……嗝…”听见展耀打了个哭嗝，白羽瞳又心疼了，放过被吸得红红的猫咪蛋蛋，拿出那条猫嘴里的小鱼，亲亲猫唇作为安抚。“小…小白，要射，让我射…”猫咪摇着屁股撒娇，又有谁能拒绝呢？——但白羽瞳这个狠心的男人可以，“不行哦，猫，说好的今天不可以射哦……”说完，白羽瞳给了展耀一个吻，说出的话却让猫炸毛了，呸的一口顶出白羽瞳的舌头，“白羽瞳！你给我解开！”

“那…解开可以，今天就随便我……”白羽瞳边用一只手的手指浅浅的抽插着小菊花边问，另一只手翻着箱子。展耀不甘心就此让白羽瞳称心如意，于是给他一个白眼不想理他。“啊啊啊！白…白羽瞳！呜……嗯！嗯唔…”白羽瞳突然从箱子里拿出一个AV棒，抵住猫咪红红的尿道口开了强档！

展耀痉挛着，小腹挺动着，他觉得自己高潮了很多次，却一滴精液都射不出来，膀胱鼓鼓的，阴囊也胀痛胀痛的，却被束缚住无从挣脱……只能高潮再高潮…张开的猫唇中探出粉色的舌头，却因过度刺激发不出声，白羽瞳低下头稳住猫唇，压紧了AV棒……展耀在层层迭起的高潮里翻着白眼陷入昏厥状态……

当展耀回过神来，痉挛的肌肉渐进恢复只剩下被过度收紧的疼痛时，白羽瞳已经解开了他身上的束缚，只留下四个猫猫爪和猫耳朵，以及挂在脖子上的项圈和口塞。白羽瞳正拿着纸巾替他擦眼泪，“猫，还好吗……要不…”“不要！”回过神来的猫试图翻身起来，却全身无力，被束缚的阴茎硬梆梆红彤彤的，坠着两颗沉甸甸蓄满精液的阴囊，下半身还时不时痉挛一下，胀满的膀胱抽抽的疼。白羽瞳赶紧扶了一把，展耀低头伸脖想看一眼自己的下体，却发现——自己的毛！那茂密的，那代表男子气概的，跟了自己十几年的阴毛！不！见！了！一根！都没有了！一根！都不剩了！  
“臭耗子啊啊啊啊！！！！”展耀瞬间有了力气扑耗子，“猫…猫！别别别！我错了……不是说可以答应我一个玩法的嘛……哎哎哎…我错了，轻点轻点…”顾及到白羽瞳身为组长的脸面，和套着猫猫爪的现状，白羽瞳幸运地只收获了一脖子牙印。  
但是实际上也没有什么力气就是了……展耀半靠在白羽瞳怀里，隔着手套摸着自己光溜溜的猫蛋蛋，像那天看到的被剃毛的猫咪一样的姿势，哀悼自己失去的毛发，一时间不知道是射不了的痛苦多一些，还是失去阴毛的悲伤多一些……白羽瞳抱着猫，舔着他的耳朵脖子，勃起的阴茎抵在猫咪臀肉上，蠢蠢欲动……展耀哀悼完自己失去的阴毛，看了一眼罪魁祸首，用两只毛绒绒的爪子推开白耗子，往前一趴，撅起圆滚滚的屁股，呲了呲牙，“来呀，死耗子！”看我不把你夹断！

白羽瞳赶紧一把捂住鼻子，免得丢人的流出鼻血。他握住展耀的腰，忍不住皱了一下眉，这猫好像又瘦了。白羽瞳拿出管状润滑剂，握在手里暖着。捉住猫咪唯一肉多的屁股抬高，伸出舌头……“啊啊！白羽瞳你的洁癖呢！不……呜呜，不要……要射，哼……”白羽瞳含着他的菊花含糊说了一句什么，展耀的耳朵已经接收不到了，全部的注意力都在下半身。柔软的舌头触感非常奇怪，温热湿润，展耀抖着腰咬住枕头的一角，还是忍不住泄出软软的鼻音。“唔！”展耀握紧手套里的棉布，白羽瞳将温热的润滑剂插入扩张过的菊花，挤入了一整管润滑剂。大量的液体涌入肠道，似乎能听到粘腻的、咕叽咕叽的水声。

这……太过了，展耀咬着枕头想。但是很快，他就没有精力想了——“啊啊啊啊！”白羽瞳一直忍着没有插进猫咪的菊花，怕给他的身体造成太多的负担，他已经硬了很久，有些迫不及待得一下子插入了一半。“嗯……哼！唔……太，太快了小白……”白羽瞳俯下身子，在展耀后颈留下一个吻痕，按住猫咪的双肩，一挺腰一下子插到底！“…………”展耀只觉得前列腺被快速碾压着，深处没有被扩张充分的肠道一下子吞进了白羽瞳粗大的阴茎！他觉得自己不能再高潮了，然而还是抽动着红红的阴茎给自己的膀胱又注入一剂精液。  
猫咪的肠道痉挛着裹住侵入者吮吸着，白羽瞳咬紧了牙才没有一进入就交代在猫咪肚子里。过量的润滑剂被顶进深处，到胃里了吗？展耀忍不住摸了摸自己的肚子，有些恍惚。白羽瞳握住他的手，摘下他的手套和他十指相扣，“猫，怀了几只猫崽子，肚子这么鼓？”展耀夹紧了肠道。“这么有感觉？我猜猜，三只吗？嘶……乖，别夹，不可以高潮了，猫蛋蛋会痛的，忍一忍。”展耀半眯着眼，目光散乱。猫咪已经进入恍惚的状态里，大脑完全放空着，只想在性爱里沉沦，哪里会听白羽瞳的不再高潮？

白羽瞳就着插入的姿势把猫翻过来，粗大的阴茎扣着痉挛中的肠道转了一个圈，猫咪又高潮了，吐出了舌尖。白羽瞳看着展耀散乱的目光，完全放空大脑丢失理智的样子，觉得自己也在濒临高潮。他含住那探出的舌尖推回猫唇里，虽然阿黑颜的展耀迷人又勾起人的施虐欲，想让他翻着白眼伸着舌头不断的高潮——但是还是不要了，舌头放在外面太久了会干干的，第二天猫咪会痛。  
猫咪夹得太紧了，如果不是刚刚挤入了那么多的润滑剂，或许自己都很难抽动。白羽瞳抽插了一记想着。他低头看看鼓起一圈的菊花，揉了揉，那么会怎么样呢？我会更用力的拔出来再插回去，猫阻止不了，只能任由肠肉被拉扯出来再塞回去，最后被操熟，红通通的。“嘶——”白羽瞳觉得答应展耀一些稀奇古怪的玩法有时候也在折磨自己。

他决定速战速决，展耀的身体不能支持太久，虽然他觉得偶尔让猫放空一下自己，不要想那么多，思考那么多，是一件不错的事情，但是连续高潮还是会对猫的身体造成负担。于是白羽瞳加快了速度，在猫咪一波波夹紧的肠道中戳刺着，却特意避开了猫的敏感点，“啊……那里，那边啊小白……”猫却不乐意了，只想追逐快感，“要……要高潮……”全然不顾自己胀痛的蛋蛋和膀胱，甚至痛感都是使他高潮的源头。白羽瞳不听他的，捏捏猫快要涨破的蛋蛋，看准时机，猛地抵住展耀的前列腺射出来，同时一把解开猫蛋蛋上的束缚，捏住猫蛋蛋轻轻一挤——  
“嗯！……”展耀刚刚被推回去的猫猫舌又探出来了，漂亮的琉璃色眸子向上翻着，生理性的泪水顺着眼角往下淌。展耀憋得太久了，一连射出四五道精液，飚的很远，洒落在白羽瞳的胸肌上，脖子上，脸颊上。白羽瞳被夹在肠肉里难以动弹，刚刚射过的阴茎被夹得抽痛，被迫又挺了起来，艰难的挺着腰延长展耀的高潮。展耀射出这记精液之后，其余的精液就像是失禁了一样，白羽瞳挺一下腰就流一点出来。白羽瞳咬着后牙槽抽插着，一只手轻轻按摩着鼓鼓的猫蛋蛋，一只手轻轻打圈按摩着展耀的小腹。“嗯……哼……”太舒服了，再没有比这更好的了……所有的烦恼、阴暗的人心、负面的情绪、窥探的视线……都远去了，只有小白在身边……展耀觉得自己一直在射着精液——其实没有哦，那些精液在白羽瞳阴茎的按摩下一股股淌着，顺着会阴滑落下来，到两个人结合的地方，床单已经洇湿了一大片，都是他的前列腺液、精液、肠液和多余的润滑剂……

白羽瞳一边咬着牙抽插，一边感受手掌底下猫咪的小腹，鼓鼓的膀胱似乎还是盛满了液体，但是猫已经没有多余的力气自我排净，就像刚出生的奶猫一样，需要外界的刺激，只是随着白羽瞳的抽插吐着精液。“啧”白羽瞳嘬了一下牙花子，抽出阴茎，“哼……嗯？”引来猫咪的不满，无意识地伸手去抓自己的阴茎，被白羽瞳一把握住猫爪，这猫下手没轻重，搞不好弄伤自己。“别急……”白羽瞳快速翻找了一下箱子，拿出偷偷用自己阴茎翻模做的振动棒，迅速舔湿——真是有些羞耻，好像在给自己口交一样，啧。他把猫屁股拉到床边，自己蹲下，轻轻用振动棒抵住猫的敏感点，开了中档，“嗯嗯……”猫又扭着腰追求快感了，“真是……”白羽瞳无奈，低头含住猫咪的阴茎舔着，隔着肚皮按摩着他的膀胱，“咳……”猫突然射出一记精液，冲进白羽瞳的喉咙，白羽瞳被呛住咳了两声，吞咽不及的精液顺着嘴角淌到脖子上，白羽瞳觉得有点痒，伸手抹了一把，乳白的精液在白羽瞳的皮肤上挂着。他没有在意，再度含住猫蛋蛋，替他按摩着。

“唔唔唔！啊！”白羽瞳看了一眼猫，觉得他快要到了，一手将按摩棒开到强档，另一只手加快速度按摩着展耀的小腹，同时用了力去吸阴茎的头部，“……！”展耀挺着腰无声的射出最后一记精液，整个人崩紧挺着小腹。白色儿心甘情愿的挨了一记颜射，任劳任怨替猫继续按摩着小腹。“嗯！不！啊呀呀呀！”展耀的阴茎在软了一些之后，潜意识的理智让他觉得自己不能再射了——已经射无可射了，但是白羽瞳还是吸着他，按着他的肚皮，舔着他的阴囊，“呲————”展耀眼前五光十色，什么都感觉不到了，在一个恍惚而玄妙的状态里将自己的身体完全交付出去。他听到了水声，淡黄色的液体飚出来，呲在白羽瞳的胸肌上，又反弹一些回来在他自己身上，淅淅沥沥的顺着白羽瞳的身体淌在地板上。肠道也夹不住之前过多的润滑和白羽瞳的精液，哗啦一下喷出一大滩混着乳白色的粘稠液体，一部分溅在白羽瞳身上，大部分顺着床边淌着……

白羽瞳全身湿淋淋的，他摸摸猫肚皮，确定里面的液体排干净了之后就站起身来，乱七八糟的液体顺着他肌肉的线条往下流。他把展耀再度伸出来瘫在唇边的舌头用一个吻推回去，吻一吻展耀哭得红红的鼻尖，展耀几乎已经失去意识，只模糊听见白羽瞳在他耳边说：“猫儿，你这是在标记我吗？”

————————————————————————  
后记：交易

洁癖的白色儿把湿淋淋的猫、湿淋淋的自己、湿淋淋的床和地板收拾干净，虽然已经清洗过了，但是白色儿敏感的嗅觉似乎还能闻到自己身上属于猫儿的味道——倒不是嫌弃，只是有一种……莫名的耻感。他把猫儿抱在怀里，喂了猫蜂蜜水，又躺上床圈好猫儿盖好被子，突然明白自己的耻感由何而来——他现在就像是怀里这个猫儿的所属品，就像自然界动物圈地盘一样，他被猫儿圈定了，别的动物一动鼻子，就知道他白羽瞳是展耀的……啧！真是……都是“老夫老妻”了，白羽瞳此时却像个毛头小子一样有点红了脸。哼，反正这只猫儿也是自己的！不过下次绝对不能再答应他胡闹了！……嗯，或许猫儿肯喵喵喵地撒娇一下也是可以的……躺在被窝里，抱着猫，白羽瞳想起一周前两人的“交易”。  
事情要从两周前说起，展耀接到国外好友的一本笔记，感兴趣的很，废寝忘食地翻译了，还成天琢磨着。白羽瞳对他这种状态习以为常，甚至在他走神思考的时候拿着勺子投喂。然后某天夜里，展耀突然从书房跑出来把笔记给白羽瞳，“小白，我想试试。”白羽瞳不明所以，低头看——是一本小黄书？嗯？？！！？仔细一看却又不是，是一名性瘾者的日记。他的伴侣认为他的状态容易失去自我，却又无法抵御诱惑，只能和他一起沉沦，最后寻求了心理帮助。在征得了求助者的同意后，展耀的好友希望和展耀一起讨论。展耀在真正和白羽瞳在一起之前，性爱领域都是空白——或许有见过这样那样的文字，但是从未实践过。这让他难以想象求助者的心理状态和感受——毕竟白羽瞳太过于担心他的身体状况，一旦他有不适，白羽瞳就会顾及他的身体而停下来。  
身体的极限会影响人的精神状态，但是是怎样的呢……会让人沉沦的……展耀舔舔嘴唇，期待地看着白羽瞳，白羽瞳大略看了那些窒息play，失禁play，连续高潮play，电击play，胶衣play……合上书，摆了摆手，“不行！”展耀立刻用一种“你怎么可以拒绝这样一只可爱的小猫咪的要求”的眼神看他，“就一次……”“一次也不行，没得商量。”白羽瞳很少拒绝展耀，展耀在性上也很少提出要求——这种事情交给白耗子去折腾就好了，自己负责享受就好。难得提出要求竟然被拒绝了！于是拒绝了猫咪求欢的白色儿理所当然的吃不到猫了，再加上紧接而来的案子，两个人又连轴转了一周，结案报告又写了两天……白色儿不仅吃不到猫，也抱不到猫，猫成天给他一个猫屁股看却不让碰。好不容易交了报告，猫儿也不给个正眼，唉，真是的，“怕了你了，就一次啊。”猫开心了，丢下书，说：“你不是一直想看我穿猫咪套装吗？这次我也答应你。”“你又知道了？”“哼，别忘了我是干什么的。”“行行行，展大博士最厉害了。”  
于是两人就这样“成交”了，但是白色儿又夹带了小心思，剃了猫的毛，想到这里，白羽瞳已经开始想明天做什么好吃的哄猫了。


End file.
